


在Eel Alley之前

by Hearmeroar (godputasmileuponyourface)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, what if
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godputasmileuponyourface/pseuds/Hearmeroar
Summary: 一个可能性
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Kudos: 1





	在Eel Alley之前

骑在高大白马上的瑟曦美若天神，威严而骄傲。他追上正在从那匹马的背上下来的瑟曦:“姐姐，你今天真是一如既往的明艳动人……我有一事相谈。”

“什么事？”马童把马牵走，瑟曦正在脱手套，盛气凌人地睥睨着他，口气还是一如既往的不耐烦，“快点说，我忙着呢。”

忙什么？怕不是又忙着对身边的人大展魅力了吧。他暗想。不过这些话是不能对瑟曦说的。他做出一副乖巧的模样，这样瑟曦会比较容易听进他的话:“刚刚那匹马不错。”

瑟曦瞪大她那双碧眼:“如果你以为我会来听你的废话——”

“那可是詹姆最喜欢的马。”

“有什么关系？我是他亲姐姐！”

“没错。你也是我的亲姐姐。所以别生气呀，瑟曦，这事儿就是和我们的好詹姆有关，”骑他的马当然没关系。詹姆人都是你的，还在乎那匹马吗？提利昂眨眨眼睛，摆出他最甜美的微笑，“我们何不私下谈。”

瑟曦狐疑地看了他一眼。“这次就听你的。”

“你简直疯了！”

“好姐姐，你想清楚再回答我:我问的是父亲知不知道这件事，而不是来听你矢口否认的。”

“你只会胡说八道而已。”

好啊，瑟曦，到了这关头还在嘴硬。“胡说八道？需要我提醒你，你特意遣开卫士后，每周至少有两天不在房间过夜吗？你记不记得上个命名日？你喝了酒和詹姆离开，还以为没人看见。如果我告诉父亲，他会采取什么样的行动呢？你以为你还能见到你的好詹姆？”

喔，此话果然奏效。听了这话的瑟曦好像被打了一巴掌。她一下子变回了小女孩的模样。“不。父亲完全不知道这件事。我们一直非常小心。妈妈曾经发现过，可她——”

“我以为父亲很精明呢。不过倒也是，若是让他知道你们乱……”提起乔安娜夫人让提利昂有种怪异的负罪感。他扯开话题。

“你想怎么样？”瑟曦粗暴地打断他，“你打算怎么做，告诉父亲？你是专程来威胁我的？如果你以为我会怕你……”瑟曦危险地眯起双眼。

“瑟曦，没想到你这样子看我，真是令我倍感难受。虽然我知道你们这样做简直是疯狂，但是看情况你们在一起的时间大概比我出生年龄还长，况且你们是我的亲生哥哥姐姐，我怎么会害你们呢？”提利昂嘻嘻一笑，“没人知道的话，我们还是将就将就吧。”反正你们已经到了适婚年龄，也将就不了多少时间了。“倒是詹姆，你打算怎么办？让他娶你？”

“他倒是有此打算，”瑟曦的语调听起来有点苦涩，“我让他别想这种傻主意，这事儿成不了。”

“我赞同。”提利昂喝了口柠檬水，“父亲会把你嫁到偏远的地方，也许是多恩，也许派克岛，让你离他远远的，顺便拉取同盟。你的王后梦可是要破碎了。至于詹姆，你们总得分离，所以我才问你打算怎么办。”

“分离？”瑟曦脸色煞白，“詹姆已经封了骑士，他不会再去当侍从了，他会来宫廷里学习，就像父亲当年那样……父亲要让他离开？他是凯岩城的继承人！”

“凯岩城的继承人得娶媳妇，好生出下一个继承人，顺便娶走老婆的军队。我今天就是来告诉你这个的，你看我对你多好。”其实，这并非他的本意。如果神不知鬼不觉让父亲把事情办成，到时两人想反对也没有办法，岂不妙哉？不过，他实在是迫不及待看到瑟曦惊慌失措无可奈何的样子了。姐姐虽然平素一贯任性，却唯独无法违逆泰温公爵，想来她也没有办法。真是美妙。

“詹姆要娶妻？”瑟曦的表情真是绝了。“谁？他自己同意的？”

“别对他生气，他可是对你死心塌地着呢。我保证你最爱的好弟弟对此毫不知情，”瑟曦听了自己的话使提利昂感到很受用。“徒利家族的莱莎，奔流城的女儿，年龄和詹姆差不多，长得也挺温柔可爱……”

“就那红头发女孩？”瑟曦从鼻子中轻蔑地哼了一声，看起来冷静多了。“害羞又安静，只会傻笑。詹姆绝不会看上她。”

瑟曦呀，你怎么还不明白？“詹姆看不看上她都无所谓，她有军队，有奔流城，这就够了。她可以拉取同盟，河间地富庶，还离凯岩城近，必要的时候，她可以拉拢鼓动她那个嫁去北方史塔克家的姐姐。父亲打定主意要詹姆娶她。你是没有办法的。”不知怎的，他竟有点幸灾乐祸。瑟曦会毁了詹姆。他心里想道。离开她，詹姆就会有自己的生活。

“是吗？我没有办法？”瑟曦似乎颇觉有趣。怎么回事？她一点也不慌张。她又有什么馊主意了？“那么谢谢你呀，我亲爱的小弟。”她看起来笑意盈盈，一双眸子闪亮宛如碧绿的池塘。紧接着，连提利昂也没想到的是，瑟曦温柔地碰碰他的脸颊。通常她对他趾高气扬，这种温柔是詹姆才有的待遇。这让提利昂大为吃惊，几乎不知所措了。这女人疯了吗？他看着姐姐心情大好，极其优雅地抚平裙褶，然后起身：“我累了，让我休息吧。”

提利昂从房间出来的时候，仍然不知道自己做的事情是对是错。


End file.
